Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 07-232554) discloses a structure in which a door pad (an outer pad) is provided at a position corresponding to the waist region of a passenger seated in a vehicle seat between the inner panel and the outer panel of a side door, and a trim pad (an inner pad) is provided at the door trim, and moreover, the work opening of the inner panel is set to be larger than the outer shape of the door pad.
Further, Patent Document 2 (JP-A No. 2005-138838) discloses a structure provided with a first impact absorbing pad that is supported at an impact bar provided at the inner surface of an outer panel, a second impact absorbing pad that is mounted to an inner panel at a position that is at the vehicle inner side of the first impact absorbing pad, and a third impact absorbing pad that is fixed to the door trim at a position that is at the vehicle inner side of the second impact absorbing pad. In this structure, the first impact absorbing pad, the second impact absorbing pad and the third impact absorbing pad are set at a height corresponding to an opening hole of the inner panel.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A No. 07-232554    [Patent Document 2] JP-A No. 2005-138838    [Patent Document 3] JP-A No. 2008-254635